


Unhealthy In Nature

by agt



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: After Thor 2, Complicate relationship, Conflict, F/M, Hate Sex, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Loki smut, Love/Hate, Marvel Universe, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agt/pseuds/agt
Summary: Loki and you(the reader) reunite to continue a complex, intricate, loyal and lustful relationship that fuels the malevolent-nature you both possess.





	1. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your brief history of the past two years before reuniting with Loki.

It had been nearly two years since Loki and you had been in the each other's company; a mere blink in the life time of an Asgardian. However, the circumstances that forced this separation made it one of the most calamitous periods in your life. After, what all believed, to be Loki's death you mourned the loss of your beloved. So when the news broke that Loki wasn't dead, it was no surprise that the melancholy that was slowly drowning you was replaced with animosity and questions.

Loki had resurfaced in Midgard.  Once his plans were revealed to rule over the Midgardians by releasing an army to reek havoc, The Asgardians started locking up any who might be a Loki sympathizer. It was no secret that your loyalty, obedience, and devotion for Loki would have placed you on the wrong side of the war. For this, you had been ordered to stay confined to your chambers with guards watching your every move.

This leniency had been granted to you out of respect for your father, who was once an Asgardian Ambassador to Alfheim and now a trusted Royal Advisor to the Rule of Odin. This arrangement was short lived. The lives of six Asgardians were lost at your hand after a failed attempt to use dark seidr. The goal had been to create a gateway to Midgard in order to join Loki. Odin was forced to act and imprison you in the dungeon. And there you stayed.

Your time in the dungeon moved slow. The days and nights blurred. Rumors of Loki's failure and capture on Midgard had reached you. For weeks you watched and listened hoping to see or hear something to confirm the rumors. There had been no proof of his arrival to the dungeon or even Asgard. So as the Dark Elves attacked Asgard and you found yourself free from imprisonment. Allowing for an opportunistic time for you to flee and return back to your mother's home world of Alfheim.

You hated it there. Alfheim and it's inhabitants had a way making sure you knew that you were neither Elvish nor Asgardian. Instead you were a Half Breed; unworthy of your elven half. If not for who your Asgardian father was your label as a "half breed" would have been, instead, a label of "abomination". Something most elves saw as worthy of death.

The truth was: the Light Elves were more malicious then most knew. Their noble sense of propriety had left them with the idea of having exceptional superiority over the other races of the realms; much like the Dark Elves of Svartalheim. You had grown to hate their very nature; the very nature that flourished you.

So when the day came that an Asgardian guard arrived with a message from the Allfather asking you to return to Asgard. You left at that very moment. Taking nothing.

Traveling only mintues outside the city of Ljosalfgard the guard yelled "Heimdall. Now."

You could hear the roaring thunder of the bifrost before seeing it's light. The sky split open allowing a bright column of color to surround the two of you. Your hair started to blow and swill in the wind. Your feet lifted off the ground. The pull of the gate always caused you dizziness, which went away as soon as the gravity of the planet and the gravity of the wormhole stopped competing.

"Welcome." Heimdall, the gate-keeper of Asgard, stated in a deep voice. "My liege has left you a horse." He made no efford to show you to the animal. Heimdall had never found you a loyal subject to Asgard. Your association with Loki had always made him doubtful and distrusting of you.

As you arrived to the gates of the palace and dismounted, another guard met you there. Your mind had been racing, wondering the reason why you might be here. Many thoughts came and went. The fact that you had been asked to come casted out any fears that you were to be imprisoned again. They wouldn't ask, they would have taken you. Your family came into mind, could your father be suffering. Your mind continued to form scenarios, until the guard handed you a folded piece of parchment.

"For you, my lady. From my Liege." He gave you nod and returned to his post, leaving you alone.

You started to unfolded the parchment and hesitated for a spill second. You glanced around quickly and then opened the last fold. You gasped. There were no words written on the paper. Only an image of two snakes intertwined, biting each other's tails.

You looked up from the symbol and smiled. Everything had been revealed. You knew why you were there, finally.

"Where is the Allfather?" You demanded of the guards.

Your bare feet made no sound as you entered, yet your presences didn't go unnoticed. The throne room of Asgard was full of people and some turned to watch you. You made no effort to cover yourself from the watchful eyes of everyone in the room. After leaving in such a hurry, you still wore your sleeping attire. The dark green robe you wore hung open allowing the sides of it to flow down beside your body revealing a golden metal corset over a white see through gown.

The thin linen of your gown left nothing to the imagination. The only part of your body that couldn't be seen, through the gown, was covered by a underbust corset. The metal corset, that appeared woven around your body, shimmered from the flames as you moved passed huge hanging baskets of fire.

You could see him on the throne. His white bread was kept neat and clean. His metal eye patch caught the light as he turned his head to see who was approaching.

"Leave us now." His voice rang out loud and assertive ordering his subjects out of the room. He maintianed a relaxed pose upon the throne.

He didn't mean you and you knew this, so as everyone else fleed the room, you continued on your path toward your the king. You could feel your heart racing faster and faster the closer you got to him. As you reached the first step leading up to the throne you stopped. As the two of you locked gazes, he said nothing, only giving you an evilish smirk that you returned.

With a flash of green the old man in front of you changed into a tall, lean and handsome young man. His black shoulder length hair was slicked back. His eyes appearing sometimes blue, sometimes green depending apon the ambient light surrounding him. His pale complexion made him stand out amongst most Asgardians.

Your gaze was broke by kneeling before him. You felt your heart beating hard against your chest.

"My king." You said as you unbowed your head to look back up at him.

You rose and slowly climbed, step by step, till you found yourself standing in front of Loki Laufeyson, Heir of Jotunheim, Ruler of Asgard and Keeper of the 9 Realms.

Sitting up, he reached out for you and pulled you to him. Wasting no time, you climbed atop of him, straddling his lap and resting your knees on either side of him. He grabbed the back of your thights giving them a ruff but playful squeeze. He slowly moved his hands up your thights, to your hips feeling the curve of your body where your hips became your waist. Wrapping his arms around your waist he pulled you in close and playfully bit at your aroused nipple throught your gown.

You moaned softly and leaned your head back.

His hands slipped under your robe and were pulling at your body, loosening the corset. One by one he unhooked the buckles that lined the side of it. It was only a matter of seconds before he had it completely off of you and dropping it to the side of the throne. The metal hitting the floor echoed thoughout the empty room.

You lifted yourself off his lap slightly, shifting your weight to your knees. It took no effort to slip your robe off, allowing it to fall on the floor at the foot of the throne. Your gown was barly hanging on to your body. It had fallen to where it was completely exposing your shoulder, upper arm, breast and part of your belly.

Loki went for your bare skin. Kissing and nibbling at you with a forceful hunger. He wanted you. You could feel his swollen cock between your legs causing you to grind yourself into him. You took hold of his face, cradling his jaw line in both of your hands, kissing him furiously.

The taste of Loki sent a pulse through your whole body. You had craved this for so long. Out of pure habit you bit his lip, drawing blood. Loki pulled away and touched his lip with the tip of his thumb.

"Careful." He warned, as he looked down at the blood on his thumb.

You were taken back a little. This wasn't your Loki, your mischievous partner. He enjoyed your roughness.

"You've been away too long, my love. Not having me in your bed has subdued you." You pleded, giving him another hard kiss.

He kissed you back harder this time. Suddenly, you broke the kiss with a gasp of air. The sensation of Loki rubbing his thumb across your clit had caught you off guard. He continued to move his thumb in a circluar motion around your sensitive clitoris, giving it a hard flick from time to time to tease you. Your breathing was heavy.

"You're naive to think there haven't been others in my bed." He seductivly cooed as he continued his work and gave a small smile.

You were still nose to nose with him as you spoke. "Yet, my king, your lust..."

You interrupted yourself with a heavy gasp of pleasure. Loki had slipped two of his long fingers deep into you.

"...for brusque copulation has turned soft." You were teasing him.

Loki smiled out of amusement. He could hear the playfulness in your voice and in response gave your cunt a few extra coltish strokes with his fingers before returning back to a slow and steady rhythm; making sure to hit your g-spot with every stroke. He knew your body well and knew the titillation he was bringing it.

You rested your elbows on his shoulders as you took two handfuls of hair. Using your hold, you tilted Loki's head back and kissed him. You felt him push back as he returned the kiss with even greater intensity than before. You tightened your grip and pulled harder on his hair. Your hips were now moving in rhythm with his hand as he fingered you.

Out of pure wickedness, he stopped. You broke the kiss and looked at him. He was all but grinning. You lifted one of your eyebrows and tried to hold in a smile without success. A smirk escaped your lips.

Loki began to gather your gown up around your waist in order to remove it. Sitting up, you took hold of it and started lifting. Your hair being caught up in the gown, as you pulled it over your head, revealed a glimpse of your naked body before it fell back down and covered you. Your hair was longer now. Your messy waves were just barely touching your navel. He brushed the pieces of hair out of the way, tossing them over your shoulders, so he could have a full view of your naked body.

He let his eyes wander very slowly down your body and back up. As Loki's eyes reached your neck he grabbed it forcefully enough that you knew your playfully, rough loving Loki was still there. You tilted your head back, exposing your neck to him. He softened his grip and slid his hand up toward your face. You met him halfway, putting your cheek into his hand. As he held your face in his hand, he started to trace the outline of your lips. You kissed his thumb as it stopped at the bow of your lip. You opened your closed eyes and looked at him. He was studing you.

In truth, he had always found your eyes enchanting, even if he would never actually admit to it. The mixture of golden orange and yellowish bronze appeared to dance inside your iris; even glowing intensely when you were near fire. It had been one of the first things Loki noticed about you when the two of you met centuries ago and even to this day it remained his favorite physical aspect about you.

"Loki." It softly left your lips and seem to break his moment of pondering.

He blinked hard and smiled at you. You felt yourself lift without warning. You grabbed hold of his shoulders in order to stop yourself from sliding off his lap. He was repositioning himself; managing to strech his body out by sitting closer to the edge throne and leaning back. This made it easier for him to start unbuckling his pants and belt.

You were still straddling his lap only he had pushed you to his knees. You immendiately took over and finished unbuckling his belt. You gave it a jerk removing it from his pants quickly and then draped it around his neck.

Next you purposefully undid his pant very, very slowly. The longer you took, the harder his dick became. You could feel his throbbing dick pushing against the crotch of his pants. You leaned in and took his ear lobe into your mouth, sucking and nibbling it while slipping your hand into his pants and pulling out his swollen dick. You didn't release it, instead you held his girth in your hand, slowly stroking it up and down it's intire length.

Loki moaned as he relished the feeling of your soft hand stroking his long, thick cock. His hands glided down your smooth skin, passing the small of your back and then talking hold of your hips and positioning you how he wanted. Once he had you over his dick, he grabbed your ass cheeks, almost touching your cunt from behind. Your moist little mound was begging to be filled with him. Spreading you open, he slammed his god like cock into you with a hard thrust of his hips.

He immediately felt your juices cover his erection. You pushed your body against him, allowing his dick to fill every inch of you. Having your slit completely filled with Loki was ecstasy for you. With another thrust of his hips, you felt him pull out of you and then slam right back into you. He let out a loud, heavy breath that was some where between a gasp and moan. His enjoyment was very apparent.

With every thrust into you, you wanted more. The harder he fucked you, the harder you fucked him. The two of you were both wildly grinding, slamming, thrusting, pushing, pulling, kissing, grabbing, squeezing, hugging, scratching, biting each other to the point of chaos. It would have been hard for anyone else to know weither the two of you were fighting or fucking. It was this very type of pleasure filled chaos that had made you crave your more intimate moments with Loki.

When it was over, you somehow remained atop of your lover. Sweat mingling. Your arms tightly wrapped around his neck and his tightly warpped around your waist. The sound of your shared breathing had unintentionally became like one.

Somehow his jacket and tunic had manged to be ripped away in the pandemonium. His skin was marked with scatches, a few bite marks and some bruising, the same as yours. You couldn't be broken nearly as easy as his mortal Midgardian pets and could just as easily stand your ground against his strength.

The two of you made no efford to pick up behind yourself, leaving most of your clothes littering the floor around the throne. Loki had quickly slipped his pants back on and then covered you in his jacket before the two of you started to make your way up the stair case leading to his chambers. Intoxicated would have been a good way to described the way you felt. Between the sex and being back at Loki's side you had every reason to be elated.

You looked over to Loki but he wasn't there. Turning back you saw him standing a few steps down watching you. You stopped and turned to look at him.

"You. Make me. Insatiable." He said while moving his hands to mimic an online of your cruvy body.

For a moment you were flattered but your head always did out weight your heart. You took a few steps down, until you reached the point of being eye level with him.

"Yet here I was, abandon." You showed no emotion. "I thought you dead, Loki. That was until I was imprisoned due to the news of your survival."

He cringed while keeping his smile, "Ah, yes. About that." He sruggled his shoulders a little.

You reached out and placed your hand flat against his bare chest. "Our path in life has made us many things to one another. Companions, Confidants, Collaborators..."

"Lovers." Loki interputed flawlessly and with charm.

You smiled lovingly at him. "Loki, I will never ask to stand by your side for all to see. I only ask to stand as an equal with you, when none are watching." Moving your hand from his chest you brushed his cheek with it before bring it back to your side.

The smile was gone on his face and replaced with a wide eye looked of captivation as he listened.

"I will serve you until the last millennium is apon us. And share you with every soul in the Nine Realms if I must. Your desires shall be my desires."

As you finished Loki was apon you. He said nothing, only taking your head in his hands, kissing you passionately for just a second.

"There are more than just the Nine Realms for me to lay calm to.  I've seen it." His voice was spine-chilling.

You could see the lust for power on his face as he spoke. His brow curled. "The powers beyond this world, almost inconceivable. Controlled by fools. Each capable of pure destruction but together..."

He was starting into your eyes. His grip tightening against your face made you reach up and grab his hands.

"...together will make ever knee bow."

"And I..." He stopped and started to grin, "I control one of them."

Your eyes were wide with child like wonder. "Show me." 


	2. The Source of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

Loki had hold of your hand and was dragging you up the steps. He released your hand as the two of you reached the top. The landing opened up and led to a huge set of wooden double doors. They were embellished with gold. The Royal Living Chambers were on the other side.

"A weapon that's not in the weapon's vault?" You questioned why he had brought you here.

"Oh, this is no mere weapon to keep locked away." Loki had hold of both door knobs. Before opening them he turned and looked back at you.

Smiling he said, "This one, I keep close."

He pushed both doors open. 

Very few had seen inside the royal chambers. Oversized fire cages lined both sides of an arched hallway. The hallway was smaller than most in the palace and had guards standing duty the entire length of it. Their presents made you pull Loki's jacket closed around your naked body. As you and Loki came to the end of the hallway there was another set of wooden doors.

 The guards opened the doors and to your surprise found yourself entering a grand garden. The smells of flowers, plants and fresh air entered your nose as you followed Loki. You looked up and could see the night's sky. A great fountain could be seen near  the middle of the garden. As you looked around you realize that the garden was on a enormous balcony. Many rooms, only able to be accessed from the balcony, lined the walls that surrounded the garden. 

Above these rooms you could see other smaller balconies with staircases leading up to them. However one stood out among the others. You could see vines growing over the railing and actually trees. Loki was walking up the staircase leading to this balcony. You followed him up and arrived at another garden.This garden actually looked like a enchanted forest. It was quite impressive, even for a royal garden. You followed him along a path.

Loki had gotten ahead you and catching up to him you found him standing at a stone archway waiting for you. The archway led to a circular sitting room. It was modest but refined. Dark green and gold embellished the room; you assumed it had been done to cater to Loki's love of the two colors. A fire pit was in the center of the room surrounded by beautiful oversized chairs. There were also giant pillows, for sitting, tossed around on the floor. You could see what appeared to be Loki's favorite spot due to the books surrounding it  and a few empty wine glasses.

There were four rooms connected to the sitting area, all with beautiful double doors. All of them were closed except one, you could easily see it was a bedroom. Loki walked toward the room on left side of the bedroom. He placed his hand on the door knob and it flashed green. The green flash continued around the door's outline. Once it stopped he pushed open the doors and disappeared inside the room.

As you entered, your eyes widened like a child during Jul Festival. Tables of different sizes filled the room. Books pertaining to, both, dark and light seidr conjuring, the history of seidr, transformation and element control covered the tables. Loki watched as you let your fingers glide over the pages of certain books. Your eyes to scanned over the sea of books and you noticed he had marked certain pages that had caught his interest. 

He had done the same to star maps that hung around the room, marking realms that were of some sort of interest to him. There were realms that appeard completely foreign to you. Other maps were capable of being projected in order to see a physical representation of its stars and planets.

The shelves that lined the walls were full of trinkets and objects used in different types of seidr casting. They were stored under glass domes and nestled safely in wooden boxes. Some were unless and merely held a place in old folklore; A time before many understood that most seidr didn't come from objects but from the soul. However others were very powerful and important for certain types of seidr manipulation. It was truly a collection to envy.

 While exploring you noticed a rare book that had belonged to you. A smile came across your face and you looked to Loki who was still watching your every move. He nodded and moved his eyes toward a smaller bookcase behind you. Your own collection, that you assumed that been destroyed after your imprisonment, had been located and kept safe by him.

"I thought it all destroyed." You said while looking over the collection.

"Odin had It stored in the healer's vault. No idea of its worth." Loki walked over and was standing beside you. 

"In his defense, some of it is only of sentimental value." You had a old wooden stick in your hand, looking down at it. 

Taking it out of your hand, "True. But still of value." He put the stick back and took your hand, "Come."

In just a few steps he led you to a locked wardrobe. He opened the doors and a blue glow hit your eyes. The small glowing cube filled you with an instant wave of longing. You wanted whatever this cube could give you. Reaching out to touch it your hand hit a forcefield. Golden ripples, much like the dungeon walls, were surrounding the cube. 

"What..." You hesitated. "What is it?"

Loki offered his devilish smile and waved his hand, the golden shield disappeared. Allowing the cube's glow to be seen in full. The blue glow danced against your golden eyes making them appear bright green.

"The Tesseract." Loki whispered into your ear from behind you. Your gaze was locked onto it.

You repeated softly, your lips barely moving. "The Tesseract."

Without warning he grabbed your hand and slammed it down.

* * *

 

  _As you looked around everything had a hazy blue glow to it. Your hand was on top of the Tesseract and Loki's hand on top of yours. He was staring blankly ahead. Something_ _happened and a white flash of light covered the room. Then everything around you started to fade away._

_Suddenly you were outside in a huge open field. There was no life. You could see fires burning in the distance with billowing towers of smoke stretching far into the sky. Nothing was recognizable. You looked back down and dead bodies of Asgardian warriors and Light Elf soldiers covered the ground. This was Alfheim. The bodies went on and on, as far as the eye could see._

_Suddenly you were on another plant. A star shape emblem could be seen on clothing and buildings. The bodies of the Asgardians and Elves had changed into an army made of many different types of creatures, some familiar and some not. They too were all dead._

_There was no fear in you. Instead a feeling of victory. You looked down to see that in one hand you were holding a sword that appeared on fire with purple flames. And in the other hand you held a smaller dagger. Both were dipping with blood. You lifted the sword and glowing in its middle, between the grip and guard, a purple stone._

_Suddenly all the bodies disappeared. A figure was walking towards you. It was Loki in very elaborate golden armer. On his hand was a golden gauntlet. Regardless of never having seen it before, you knew it was the Infinity Gauntlet. You also knew what Loki wanted from you._

_As he approached, you kneeled. He reached out to you. You stood and took the purple stone from your sword and placed it in his hand. Everything around you and him started to change very violently. Wind_ _and dirt whipped around. Flashes of blue then green then purple then orange then yellow then red surrounded you. Nothing could be seen but Loki. His skin was turning blue and ice formed on the ground below him. You gasped as your skin started turning a deep orange. Fire was consuming the ground around you, much like the ice did around Loki. You reached for him, barely touching the tip of his fingers, the effects of your fire and his ice seemed to counteract each other. As you managed to fully grab hold of his hand, it all stopped as fast as it started._

_Everything was suddenly replaced with screaming, crying, begging and pleading.  The pair of you, still hand in hand, stood before a huge crowd made up of many different races. Some never before seen by you but you knew what they were: Some Kree, some Xandarians, Midgardians, Jorken, Chitauri,  Krylorians and many others. And they were all being killed by Loki's forces._

_Turning to you, Loki said "This is the universe made in our image."_

* * *

 

 You were back in the room with your hand still on the Tesseract. You quickly removed it and turned to Loki. 

You were breathing heavily, out of excitement. 

 He grabbed your shoulders and looked at you intensely.

"Did you see the same? The fall of Alfheim, yes? The fall of the Nine Realms? The fall of..." He was squeezing your arms tightly.

"...everything and everyone." It was almost a whisper as it came out of your lips. 

You looked down and thought. So much went through your mind at once. It was almost overwhelming. You pulled away from Loki and walked over to a map that was marked with different colors.

Touching a red mark that was over a star system, you said "This is where one of them is located. One of the weapons, isn't it?"

Loki nodded his head yes.

You touched a yellow marking that was over Midgard. You continued to study the map, looking for something. Then you found it. You touched the map again; only this time your finger caused a small green flash causing a purple mark to appeared over a planet; Nova-Prime. 

"Whatever the Tesseract want's me to find. It's there." Your voice your calm but inside you still felt the Tesseract pulsing through you.

You turned your head to see if Loki was watching. He was. He was pleased beyond all satisfaction. But you could tell something had slightly angered him as he walked over to you.

He grabbed your neck and pushed you up against the map hard, causing you to hit your head on the wall. He kissed you roughly as he slipped the hand down and pushed open the jacket you wore. His hand brushed your bare skin before he violently grabbed your waist. Still not loosening his grip on your neck. 

He released your lips from his kiss but reminded just as close. He forcibly turned your head to the side, still keeping you against the wall.  

He spoke into your ear, "What the Tesseract wants YOU to find FOR ME."

He pushed you into the wall harder, "I will be eternal. An unstoppable force, unmatched by no other."

He squeezed your neck even harder, "And you will comply completely. Your place will be behind me, not beside me."

He released your neck with a push, still reminding very close.

You slowly turned your head to look him face to face, "And after you've won, taken everything."

You began to smirk softly. "You. Will. Beg for me........to be your equal." 

He did nothing but stare intensely at you for a few seconds then let out a laugh. He pulled away and stood in front of you. He was still shirtless, his hair still messy from before. It happened fast, he went to slap you but you grabbed his hand, stopping him.Regardless of the violent nature the two of you shared, he had never raised his hand to hit you out of anger before. You were wrong, Loki hadn't becomr softer, he had truly become more sinister. 

You pushed his hand away with force and started to walk away. He grabbed your arm as you turned from him. You stopped and jerked your arm from his grip, keeping your back to him. You cringed quickly and bit your lip before turning around and rushing toward Loki.

You threw yourself around him with force. He stumbled back,  hitting a table so hard that it threw the items on it to the floor. Your legs wrapped tightly around his waist and drapped your arms around his neck.  He lifted you with his hands firmly griping your thighs. You kissed him wildly with vengeful kisses. Loki carried you out of the room and headed toward his bed.

Once in the bedroom you found yourself against a column. He had you pinned against it using one hand to hold you and the other to unbutton his pants. Reaching under you and putting his arm under your knee he lifted your leg up high. Forcing you to spread wide for him. Quickly he entered you with a smooth thrust of his hips. Your whole body tensed up from the sensation of having his swollen cock in you. 

You dug your nails into his skin so hard it caused him to jerk away from the pain. In return he started fucking you harder and faster. He buried his face into your neck and shoulder as he maintained a strong and steady rhythm; only slowing, from time to time, to fully pull out of you so he could slam his erection back into your wet cunt with force. 

You felt his grip tighten around you before in slung you around to the bed. You landed on your butt and elbows. You crawled back toward the headbroad away from him, purposely teasing him. Loki put one knee on the bed and lended over to get you.

 Grabbing one of your ankles, he said "where are you going?"

He was smirking devilishly as he pulled you slowly back down to him. You laid in front of him, a prize for the taking. He ran his hands up your legs. Also spreading them at the same time. Sitting up, you met him in a kiss. He remained on top as the two you of slowly laid down together.

At this point your kissing had became very tender and passionate.  His hands were exploring your body, touching you care.  Squeezing your breast, caressing your skin. With out hesitation you reached down and slowly guided his manhood into you. 

 You sensually moved your hips toward him. Taking all of him into your warm body. Loki moaned as he felt your tight cunt welcome his rock hard dick. He buried his head into your neck as you continued to slowly grind against him. He kissed your neck and started making his way toward your ear. Softly taking your earlobe into his mouth, he tickled it with his tongue. A giggle escaped from you.

You grabbed his head and tried to pull away from the tickle. But instead taking your hands, he pulled them over your head, playfully holding them there.  You were still maintaining a very slow but steady rhythm as you moved your hips. 

You felt his fingers slide in between yours as he took hold of your hands. You squirmed playfully under him as the two of you held hands. He smiled and kissed you passionately. It was times like this that a faint spark of love seemed to existe between you and Loki. The chaos and confusion, that had  brought the two of you together, was overshadowed for a brief moment. But it never lasted long.

Perhaps, there was a time when things could have been different. There was even a time when most assumed, including Loki's family, that you and him would be married but that time had passed. It always remained unspoken. The lust of power, had stood in the way of the love the two of you had shared so many years ago. It was too late to allow something as silly as love to alter the course that laid ahead.

The motion of your two bodies slowly moving together as one was beautiful. When one of you moved, the other moved. Making sure to always accommodating the other. You could feel a climax building. From your mannerism, Loki could also tell you were close. He was always very perceptive. 

Releasing your hand, he slowly felt his way down your arm, pass your ribs, to your waist, pass your hips and then taking your leg he positioned you for his enjoyment. He lifted his body just enough to get a better angle. His rhythm became brisk and slightly lewd, causing you to arch your back. He was becoming playfully as his took your nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. This trigger even more arousal out of you, putting you on the edge.

Through your heavy breathing you whispered, "Don't stop." 

 He maintained his method perfectly. Ecstasy filled your body with an explosion. Your body tensed then relaxed. You were lightheaded. He slowed down, so you could enjoy your orgasm. You opened your eyes and saw that he was studying your expression. You let out a small sigh of relief.  Pleased with himself, he started to fuck you alot harder than before. 

You were so sensitive it uncomfortable tickled.  Your hips pull away from him as you searched for less stimulation. This made him sit up on his knees and grab your waist. He used his grip to keep you right were he wanted you. It didn't take long before the overstimulation you felt turned to something pleasurable. And he could tell. As soon as wanted more to was too late.

Loki's head was tilted all the way back as he came.  You could fill his dick pumping as he released his load deep into your cunt.  He didn't pull out immediately, waiting to regained his composure. As he slowly slipped his dick out, he laid himself over you.

He was very relaxed as he rested on top of you. You could feel his warm breath against your chest where his head laid. You moved his hair out of his face and continued to run your fingers through it. The two of you said nothing for a very long time and you realized he had fallen asleep. You slowly tried to wiggle out from under him causing Loki to wake up just long enough to roll over and make himself comfortable.

Quietly you finished making your way out of the bed and found the bathing room. It was, like everything else in his chamber, made for royalty. You looked into one of the mirrors. Loki had left his fingermarks on your neck and your side. Your skin was very red and had started to bruise. You placed your hand on your neck, over the place where he had choked you.  And with a flash of green, you used seidr to conceal and hide the marks. You did the same to your side.

After washing up and using the restroom you found your way back to the bedroom. You watched Loki sleep for a while. You were very tired but hesitated on making a decision about where to sleep. Regardless of the sexual nature of your relationship with Loki, sharing a bed to sleep was something very rarely none by the both of you. So going against your better judgement you slowly climbed back into the bed, making sure to keep your distance. You nestled your head into a pillow and surrendered to sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
